Bloodline
"Bloodline" is the eighteenth episode of the third season of Fringe. Synopsis In the parallel universe, Fauxlivia is kidnapped and given a procedure to accelerate the birth of her child. As the Fringe division searches for her captors, Lincoln and Charlie learn that Fauxlivia and Olivia of the prime universe had recently temporarily swapped places, and become distrustful of Walternate. Ultimately, Fauxlivia escapes, and the Fringe division finds her in time to safely give birth to her son. It is revealed the process was all initiated by Walternate who obtains a sample of the child's blood after Fauxlivia is brought back safely. Plot In the Alternate Universe, Fauxlivia is returned home by her mother Marilyn Dunham after undergoing a prenatal test to see if she has viral propagated eclampsia, a virus that killed her sister and child during childbirth. She believes she is being followed and contacts Lincoln Lee (Alternate Universe) at the Fringe Division, who sends over a security detail. By the time they arrive, Fauxlivia has been kidnapped; though they try to follow a secret tracker each agent carries, her abductors have extracted it to throw Fringe off their tracks. Walternate and Lincoln believe the abduction to be an inside job due to this. Astrid Farnsworth (Alternate Universe) identifies a vehicle that has passed by Fauxlivia's home at a high frequency, that being the taxi that belongs to Henry Arliss Higgins. Lincoln and Charlie Francis (Alternate Universe) track down Henry, who explains he has been keeping an eye on Fauxlivia, surprised to have seen her return and seems like a different person than his previous encounters with her; Henry is unaware that he had actually helped the prime universe's Olivia Dunham to escape. Lincoln, suspicious of these events, forces Walternate to admit that Fauxlivia was switched with Olivia and that the child Fauxlivia carries is his grandchild. Meanwhile, Marilyn learns that Fauxlivia's test for the virus is positive, and warns Lincoln that she will die if she has the child. During Fringe's search, Fauxlivia finds herself being put under a treatment to accelerate her pregnancy, bringing her child near term. She is able to escape from her captors and contact Fringe division to identify her location but struggles from labour pains as the child is about to be born. Henry drives Lincoln to her location, and they are able to help Fauxlivia to deliver her child, a son named Henry Dunham before medical help arrives. Fauxlivia and her child recover under tight security ordered by Walternate, fearing for their safety. The doctors determine the accelerated pregnancy outpaced the virus, thus allowing both Fauxlivia and her child to survive. In the epilogue, while September the Observer watches, a blood sample from the child is drawn discretely by one of Fauxlivia's captors posing as an orderly, who transfers it to Brandon Fayette (Alternate Universe), who is revealed to have developed the accelerated pregnancy procedure under Walternate's orders. Meanwhile, Lincoln and Charlie become somewhat distrustful of Walternate after learning what he hid from them. They consider that Phillip Broyles (Alternate Universe) disappeared around the same time that Fauxlivia returned, and consider what else Walternate is hiding from them. Notable Quotes Lincoln: I wonder what she's going to end up naming him. Charlie: She didn't tell you? Lincoln: No. Charlie: I'll give you a hint. It's not Lincoln. Lincoln: You don't know anything, do you? Charlie: No, I don't, but I had you going. Charlie: Freeze, Fringe Division! Hands on the wheel! Lincoln: Get out of the car! Henry: Which one is it? Lincoln: Out of the car! Notes * Although credited, Joshua Jackson (Peter Bishop), Lance Reddick (Phillip Broyles) and Blair Brown (Nina Sharp) do not appear in this episode. Cypher Category:Season Three Episodes